Abstract ? Core A The Administrative and Research Support Core (ARC) is responsible for initiating and coordinating all activities undertaken by the USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH). The overarching aim of the Center is to promote scientifically important research and to develop infrastructure and resources designed to foster and support innovation and progress in methodological and substantive issues that will most effectively promote significant scientific advancement in the area of Biodemography. To accomplish our goal, we leverage the unique and complementary expertise of the CBPH co-directors and their respective institutions, combining expertise and experience in classic demographic analysis and methods, genetics and genomic theory and methods, and clinic- and community-based, epidemiological/biological research methods. The aims of the ARC are to (1) provide national and international leadership in the field of Biodemography by arranging seminars and meetings that provide discussion of theory, methods, and analytic approaches for using biological data from large populations; (2) develop networks of appropriate experts from around the world who can provide information on theory, methods, and data relevant to novel biomarkers in populations; (3) encourage the hiring and development of faculty affiliates at USC and UCLA who can further the research aims of the CBPH; (4) perform the administrative and financial tasks required for the management and direction of the CBPH; (5) provide oversight and support for activities of the Program Development Core [PDC] ; and (6) provide oversight, support and scientific leadership for activities of the Research Development and Research Resources and Dissemination Core [RRDC]. Our past efforts have generated methodological and substantive knowledge of great value to population health researchers generally, and have promoted growth of the field of biodemography by encouraging improvements in methods relating to collection and analysis of biological data and substantive understanding of biological parameters. The effective administration of the CPBH has been largely responsible for accomplishing Center aims. We propose to maintain these effective organizational structures and functions of the ARC from the past period in order to continue to provide the biodemographic infrastructure needed to support significant improved and expansion of scientific progress in addressing major substantive questions in the field of biodemography.